User blog:MystoganUSM/Mystogan's Encyclopaedia of Magick
Encyclopaedia of Magical Knowledge Mystogan ' ' =On Channelling= ' ' What is Channelling? Channelling is the ability to connect with an outside entity and allowing them to speak and act through you. It is like possession only difference is in possession they take you over without your permission. In channelling you allow them the permission to take you over. ' ' Before channelling preparation In order to properly channel, one must clear their mind of all its content, their initial thoughts, and wandering emotions. You are a complete and utter blank slate. ' ' Before channelling protection Before channelling you must protect yourself, make sure you have the capable will power to push back whatever force that will take you over. Know that this is your body, your vessel, your rules. If you have guides ask them for guidance and pray to them for protection before starting to channel. Start off small; perhaps start off by channelling your own guides for they usually have your best interest at heart. ' ' How to channel? After your preparation and protection set up, invite the outer entity in. Inside you, visualize yourself as having two chairs and a doorway. When they have come through the door, ask them to sit down in the back chair. At first you sat in the front chair, and they in the back chair. When you are ready, swap chair positions with them and let them have speaking rights and control. When you want to retake over, tap them on the shoulder to notify them that you are retaking over your body. You may then point them toward either the chair behind you or the door depending if it was a brief interruption or putting the channelling to an end. =On Chants/Incantations= ' ' What are chants/incantations? Chants/incantations are made up of a word or several words of power linked up as one to form a chain of rhythm and melody that when verbally spoken resonates essences of power. Depending on the words that are linked together, the chants can have varied outcomes. ' ' Finding your word/s In order to find your word/s you must clear your mind of all previous thoughts and preconceptions. The words that you have previous used to define things no longer applied unless it is the identity of a person. For example keep in mind the word “Go” then reach out with your mind to that empty space and a word will form in front of you. It is not wrong to have the same word appear, neither is it wrong for a totally different word to appear. Toss away all assumptions, and preconceptions, and the words will come to you. ' ' Working with chants/incantations When working with chants and incantations one must be mindful of purpose, what you want to achieve and what the outcome you desire. With these in mind you can start linking words of power together to perform chants and incantations. ' ' =On Crystal/Gemstones= What are Crystal/Gemstones? Crystal/Gemstones are semi-precious or precious mineral or jewels. What are Crystal/Gemstones uses for? Crystals and Gemstones like runes are alive with their own essences. Each piece can be used for healing or a form of defence. Wearing these can enhance a specific characteristic of these stones on your body. Having them in your home can create a protective field around your sanctuary. Finding your own Crystal/Gemstones The best way in finding your own crystal/gemstone is to visit shops selling these and picks the one that best resonates with you. Take your time and reach out with your mind’s eye in finding these, the one that your hand reaches for are probably best attune to you. Working with Crystal/Gemstones Crystal/Gemstones can be used for dowsing purposes, healing, or protection. Having varying healing stones could enhance your ability to heal, or having many warding stones will enhance your ability to defend yourself from various entities or energy. Each stone has a resonance to a certain field. Be mindful of what these are by studying up on what the gems represents. =On Life Energy= ' ' What is life energy? Life energy is life essences in everything surrounding and inside us. It is what gives us life, gives us ability to walk, breath, run, fly and what gives us shape and form. What is life energy used for? Life energy when gathered inside us can be used to make us tougher, stronger, and/or faster. It can even imbue us with the ability to sense other life form and energy essences/patterns. Gathering Life Energy Everything contains life energy, for without it, it collapses into nothing again. When gathering life energy it is important to ask and not simply take the energy, as that is shows politeness. A method for gathering life energy is by envisioning field of energy surrounding objects and living things. Sit completely still; ask with your mind for energy to come to you and envision energy to drift from objects and living things in the form of a ball of light, let those light drops into you, and feel your energy growing. ' ' Working with Life Energy Upon gathering of life energy and feeling it course within you, you can distribute them evenly to your body parts, enhancing your healing for example, jumping ability, strength, speed, and sensing ability or use it to manipulate and pull things toward you much like you using the force. ' ' =On Reading/Scanning= ' ' What are Reading/Scanning? Reading/scanning is the ability to look through someone’s core essences and be able to describe in short or detail of who they are as a person, race, abilities or power. ' ' Before reading/scanning preparation Before each reading/scanning it is important to ask for permission to read from the person you are reading, from their guardian and the power that be, for to do otherwise would be considered rude and disrespectful. Show respect by asking for permission ' ' How to do a reading/scanning? Clear your mind, and any wandering thoughts you do have, and be of a total blank slate. So you do not go in with assumptions or preconceptions. Concentrate solely on that person, looking through them until you see their core essences. From their core essences make note of the feelings and thoughts you get from the observation, and combine it together. These thoughts and feelings should be able to describe said person in great detail. ' ' =On Rituals= ' ' What are Rituals? Rituals are combination of actions mix together for the purpose of a resulting outcome. It is a tool to be used by magicians, and ritualists by way of symbology in creating a suitable result.' ' ' ' How to create a ritual? Rituals usually consist of runes, seals, and symbol of the target to be performed upon. For example in creating a prayer for Maya protection ritual. You would need a symbol of power that represents Maya, the Goddess e.g. a white lotus, a seal where the symbol of power would rest on or an altar, a seal where you would sit, a protective magic circle from where you would have sanctuary, and magic letters within the seals. In explanation the white lotus placed on the altar, is a symbol of worship higher power, of that which is Maya, the seals around the symbol concentrates the power to that spot, the seal surrounding you protects you from outer energy, and the rituals in it to pinpoint the target of that power. ' ' Performing the ritual When performing the ritual you must be mindful of outer entities and energy, you must show respect for them by way of drawing a seal of power around yourself to protect yourself and around the symbol of the target if not yourself to contain and highlight that power. What you do to the target depends on what outcome you wish for. Burning the symbol would be to get rid of it, stabbing it in order to create pain toward it, or praying to it in order to show respect toward it. The sigils used in the ritual is much determine on what you want to achieve, you will be able to “know” which shape the sigil should take based on the feeling you get from it, same as what runes are to be laid on the sigil. ' ' Outcome of the ritual The outcome of the ritual can be varied depending on what you want done. If for example you want to do a ritual to find out information about certain things, you may get visions about it or a strong feeling that leans toward a certain area. Whatever the case may be you should not try to influence the outcome by your own wants but rather by what actually happens. ' ' =On Runes= ' ' What are runes? Runes are in essence magical letters, but to call it just that does it no justice. For each rune/letter are alive with their own energy/being. Each rune/letter has a type of energy so by linking certain runes together a new energy is form. Much in the way of linking words to form incantations. ' ' Working with runes Runes can be used as an offensive or defensive tool or even as a neutral tool. Setting runes on certain area can be used as a ward; with the right runes linking together it can form a powerful defensive shield. Not only for warding it can be used to create traps. Casting runes can have the result of foreseeing the future, certain letter meaning an encounter to come placed in a certain way could mean when it will come. ' ' =On Sigils= ' ' What are sigils? Sigils in essence are magic circles. Magic circles with varying shapes and writings in them. The writings in these circles are usually made of runes, and the shapes are symbols of power. Put them together and you got a sigil. Where runes are considered the code of life, sigils are to be considered as the programs and rituals as the operating system. Together they work hand in hand. ' ' Creating a sigil Keep in mind of the target core essence, see them as shapes unfolding, these shapes can be pyramids or multi corner stars or even just plain old circle. These shapes represent the facets and or characteristics of said target. There is no right shape design for it but each sigil must be complete with joined lines lest the sigils may be breach. Each sigil is used to contain the target and its power within it. So be mindful that there are no holes in your program otherwise your operating system is full of viruses. ' ' Working with sigils When working with sigils it is important to know that it is use for containment, within that area. As such it is best used to seal an object or power. It can even be used for summoning, as such the target summon is contain within the sigil. Breaking the sigil will therefore open containment and open the doorway for the target to come out. That’s why it is important to not breach the seal when in a summoning ritual lest you let them out and therefore break the ritual and thus your safety. As also the seal will be put inert if the object is removed from the seal. ' ' =On Totems= ' ' What are totems? Totems are spiritual representative of your power, essence and or characteristics. They are your teachers and your guides. They are usually of living essence. In effect they can either be animals or less sentient being as trees. ' ' Finding your totems The most effective way in finding your totem is to sit back and relax, and clear your mind of every thoughts and emotions. The first trees/animals that come to your mind are your guides. The one that you feel most affinity with are your totems. ' ' Working with your totems Your totems and animal/tree guides will represent a characteristic that you must face. Each has a lesson for you to complete. Learning these lessons will open up new doors of opportunities to learn from. Aside from this totems can grant you power of attunement to that certain creature or essence. You can gain abilities such as transformation to that creature or some of its strength, speed or characteristics. ' ' =On White Light= ' ' What is white light? White Light is in essence visualized positive energy. What is White Light use for? White Light can be used for psychic healing, defensive purpose or offensive purpose usually against negative energy carrying entities. ' ' Working with white light When working with white light it is important to note that white light are in fact positive energies. So if your intentions are bad or negative then it probably will not work. White light also relies much on willpower, the stronger your willpower the brighter the light. White light can be used for healing by channelling and distributing it to your injuries to heal the wounded area or to wrap around yourself as a defensive shield, and in some case fashion into weapons to defend yourself against negative entities. Category:Blog posts